


Winding Roads and I'm Home

by theprettyanimal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, F/M, M/M, Stiles Has a Sister, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettyanimal/pseuds/theprettyanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had an older sister away at college for the majority of his teen years. Stiles is starting his senior year just in time for his favorite big sister to come back home.  The funny thing about Stiles’ sister is that she has her own talent. This extraordinary “talent” helped her excel in Vet school, and may be why Stiles is unusually accepting of the supernatural. She’ll be working as Deaton’s assistant for the summer. Can she take all the lies and mysterious cases in Beacon Hills? Slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Roads and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so read at your own risk! This is my first fanfiction. I worked pretty hard on setting it up right, so hopefully you guys will like it. Tell me if there's any mistakes and like/kudos/favorite if you want more. :) and some help with formatting...

Winding roads flashed by in the darkness. Aylas eyes flicked back and forth adjusting to the familiar sights of her hometown. Her back ached and she was exhausted. The 6-hour car ride from her university always drove her crazy. More street signs flicked by and finally a familiar turn popped up. She slowed around the turn and approached her home. Ayla had missed the small brick house she grew up in more than she thought. A small smile settled on her lips as she parked her black Liberty behind Stiles’ baby blue Wrangler. She slid off the seat of her car after turning it off, she sighed as her feet finally hit real ground. She almost wanted to run laps around her car, but instead she opted for going to the front door. She quickly grabbed her bags from the trunk of her car. She dropped her bags on the porch and rang the doorbell. The cool California night air danced around her. The doorbell let out a simple ding. Ayla looked around while listening to the pad of feet rushing to the door. She grabbed at the edges of her sleeves in anticipation.

“Ayla! I’m glad you made it home okay, we missed you around here.” The Sheriff ushered her in giving her a hug as he shut the door behind them. Ayla pulled away and replied.

“I missed you guys too, not a thing has changed around here.” She smiled fondly. She expected as much with their fathers crazy work schedule, besides their mother decorated the place.

“Where’s my favorite knucklehead brother?”

Her father rolled his eyes “Probably on his computer doing research or out being a pain in my ass with Scott.” Ayla shook her head. Her brother had always been the mischievous type. That being said he probably learned it from her. She had always been a little too curious for her own good. It must run in the family. She hugged her Dad again, and walked down the hall kicking her duffle bag all the way to the brown door at the end. She flung the door open and finally picked her bag up to set it down on her bed. Her room was just how she left it. Her queen size bed framed in brown wood was in the middle of everything, and a vanity was across from it. Bottles of body spray and horse statues littered the small desk and the warm lavender color surrounded her. Ayla sighed happy to finally be home. Now it was time to find her mischievous little bro. She opened her door and knocked on the matching brown door a little ways down the hall.

  
“Yo Dad.” Stiles said not really paying attention. His face was glued to his computer screen.

  
“Really? Your favorite big sister comes home and you can’t even say hi?” Ayla scoffed.

  
Stiles finally turned around slightly embarrassed. “Ayla!” he exclaimed then gave her a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around him smiling broadly. They let go and Stiles ushered her in closing the door behind them. Ayla sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed.

  
“So baby bro how has everything been, I heard you’re being a big pain in the ass!” Ayla smirked and leaned back onto her hands.

  
“Did Dad tell you that?” “Uh, I’ve been y’know just doing the usual, the school thing, the hanging out with Scott.” Stiles sputtered out.

  
“Right, Right, so you and Scott have been stirring the pot in this shit hole?” Ayla knew Stiles all too well. Stiles swore she had a sixth sense when it came to trouble making.

  
“Look, I can’t explain it now but something very weird is happening in this town Ayla.” His brows furrowed and he started to bite his nails.

  
“Stiles you and I both know I can handle weird.” Ayla gave him a sharp look. Stiles knew what she was referring to. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

  
“That would seem normal compared to what’s been going on, look I can’t explain it but I got this.” Stiles said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. Ayla raised her eyebrows. Stiles was always so

stubborn about these things. Stiles was shaking his leg, giving her a hint that he really wanted to go back to his research.

“All right, I’ll leave it alone for now but I will squeeze it out of you.”


End file.
